The Fallen Angels
by Lady Khana
Summary: Sasuke didn't know what to do or say. For in front of him stood the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. All he could say was "I must have him" Better summary inside Read it you'll Like. SasuNaru/ItaSess. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's me Saya! thats right I'm back after what seems like a year, but only a few months. Well I'm here to tell you that my other story is now on haitus if you haven't notice already since I've been reading around on other peoples story and becoming intrigued to come up with this one, and boy is it going to be good.

Pairings: Eventual SasuNaru and ItaSess (and yes I'm talking about Sesshomaru from Inuyasha but I am simply using his name and a few of his features, but him and along with a few others will be a little bit altered from what your used to, but will still be very recgonizable. so don't worry about that thank you) also some obvious KakIru ( I just LOVE THEM) along with some ohter ones who's name you will probably know but characteristics will be COMPLETELY DIFFERENT so don't fret for this is not I repeat NOT a crossover story (not that i have a problem with them cus i don't)

Disclaimer: ugh I DON'T OWN NARUTO! so stop with the bugging me please, for trust if I did own him...(thinks evilly) trust thered be a LOT of Yaoi and Yuri in that show :)

Warinning: This is boyxboy (yaoi) and some girlxgirl (yuri) along with boyxgirl (straightness) so don't fret. Also further in the story there'll be some angst of some sort, I'm not completely sure yet myself but it will be in there...eventually :/

P.S. For every new chapter in my story the summary will have whats going to be happening in said chapter, that way you'll kind of know what to expect for when you get ready to read.

Summary: Itachi and Sasuke both meet there match, while sasuke has to deal with a loud annoying brat, Itachi has to deal with...well...another HIM, but only prettier...haha waaaayyy prettier :0, and sexier,and smaller, and...just...plain...HOT

Itachi: oh yeah I like the sound of this!

Saya: oh hush you perv for I change my mind

Itachi: O.o

Saya: alright now that, that's cleared is there anything else that I need to say ~thinks about it~...uh nope! SO ON WITH THE SHOW

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was never a lewd. He always stayed calm no matter what. Some might even go as far to say that the boy was un-shockable, that nothing could surprise him, but oh if only they knew what was going in through the youngest Uchihas head at that very moment. Then they would understand that the great sauske Uchiha was on ther verge of losing his mind.

_'I can't believe this! I just can't! NOT EVEN A WHOLE YEAR HAS PASSED' _thought the young uchiha as he fought his way through what seemed as a barage of people_,_ and already they where facing something that he thought that they wouldn't have to even see for a very long time. _DAMN_ was he _MAD_!'

Sasuke made a vow to himself right then and there that he would personally kick his anikis ass as soon as this shit was over, and ohhhhh hhhoooo what a ass kicking it would be. For he clearly blamed the reason that he was rushing out of the nearby wal-mart ALL on his very STUPID and PERVERTED and if only he knew how to KEEP HIS HANDS TO HISSELF ANIKI, that he wouldn't even be in this predicament.

The youngest Uchiha just simply couldn't believe this, how could this have happened and so soon. He had only been gone for 30 minutes and in 15 minutes of that the koneko had gone into labor. [you'll find out later in the story of what a koneko is -Saya] Then there was the not so pleaseant call that he had recieved from his dear sweet brother only just five minutes ago, said brother had no problem of course of blowing his little brothers ears off. The man was simply..._pissed!_ The whole point of him leaving his little brother in charge was for him to watch over and to protect his mate but instead this dumbass just had to leave, and now his poor beautiful mate was suffuring for it. Oh the pain he would enflict on his younger brother when he saw him again, but for now he had to place all of his attention on the now screaming in agonising pain koneko, who was clearly not taking the preganancy very well O.o.

No one needed to tell Sasuke that he was in deep shit simply being because he already knew he was in deep shit. If the very threatning growl coming from his aniki's chest had anything to do with it then he didn't know what else did.

"ugh" a strained groan relased from the younger childs mouth as he hustled his way into the waiting car. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

~12 Months Earlier 3~

"Aniki have you seen my school shirt?"

"Try the dryer"

"_aniki you KNOW my shirt can't go in the dryer"_ hissed a very pissed off Sasuke he started to retrieve his poor dryer tarnished shirt form out of the steaming dryer. Itachi gave his brother a look that siad 'kiss my ass' but the older uchiha didn't voice for he was just not in the mood to play around with his little brother today, besides he only had one more year at Konoha high and he would soon be gone, him and the rest of his crew. Itachi then started to make his way upstairs, while a still very pissed Sasuke threw a few profanities in his brothers direction while putting on the severely wrinkled shirt. When he was done he walked his way into the kitchen.

There he was meet with his mother. He stodd there in front of the kitchens door frame watching his mother intensly. She felt his gaze on her back and gracefully turned around.

"Ah you've finally come down for breakfast ne sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked cheerfully. The younger son only gave a famous Uchiha "Hn" before sitting down queitly at the beautiful ebony fine wood table. He gently placed his chin into his right palm. His mother was humming a very soothing tune, if Sasuke wasn't careful he could fine hisself falling asleep to his mothers pretty voice. So to keep hisself upright he tuned out his mothers singing or humming (hell whatever ya'll know what I mean) and turned his attention to the window. Soon after Itachi and their father Fugaku entered into the kitchen. Fugaku took a seat to Sasukes left while Itachi took the seat to Sasukes right. Sasuke took a glance towards his brother and gave a harsh snarl before turning away and turning his attention back to the window. Itachi saw this but he decided not to take heed in it, so instead he simply grabbed a book from out of his bag and began to simply read. Shockingly somewhere between Sasuke glare towards itachi and Itachi decideding to simply ignore it. Fugaku had took it upon hisself to get up and fix himself a cup of black coffee, while managing to snag the days newspaper from off of the counter.

Really this family needed to work on their communication skills. It seemed that the only talkative person in the family was MiKoto. Surprisnig enough to say that she was a Uchiha she was very...normal. Like a regular mother as if sh e didn't have a high status to look up to. Quiet frankly the three men in the house didn't think that she cared or better yet give a god damn. It was nice actually, that way when they needed somebody to talk to un work related they could all simply turn to her. A real parent who would sit and actually listen to them and there individual problems. That's why they loved their mother/wife.

* * *

"_AHHH Naruto-kun you look so CUTE in your school outfit." _cheered a very excited and happy Sayiki-chan. Oh how long had she waited for this moment. Her precious Naruto-kun was going to school. Itwas a shame really, after the death of boh his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the boy had found it depressing to be around other people. Except for her son Sesshomaru and Victorica, along wit the rest of Sesshomaru's gang. (Which include Kira, Ryuhou, Izyaoi, Rin, Ichigo, and Saya oh and Mamimi and Gin/ all of those name (except Mamimi and gin) you see I 'BORROWED' from Bleach/S-Cry-ed/Blood +/Inuyasha/GundamSEED MobileSuite, hehe i'm was being to lazy to think up my own names sorry) Although he didn't go to highschool his freshmen year Sesshomaru along with others through out the gang tortured him so when he returned next year he coud go on to his Sophmore year without any problems.

"mother please stoptreating Naru like a baby. He's sixteen so if you don't mind at least try and treat him like so." Sesshomaru calmly stated as he sat down his shoulder bag next to the front door, before going into the kitchen to grab hisself an apple. Sesshomaru was quiet the looker. He looked like a mixture of his mother and father, but his physical features narrow more in his mothers direction. (In other words sesshomaru's whole BODY favors more that of a woman, a very, very beautiful woman. Although his masculine features are there, they nowhere compete with his feminie features, that in which causes the poor boy to have FanGirls _AND_ FanBoys) His hair was pure white that when in the sun shined beatifully agaisnt his pale (not like Sasuke and Itachi pale) skin. It reached all the way down to his tighs, stopping a good 2 inches below his waist, in front he had two bangs on each side of his face. In the middle where his cut across bang used to be the hair had grown back so he simply just pulled it back and pinned it. His eyes where a beautiful dark gold, the kind of gold you'd find in eygpt.

"Hurry up Naruto or we'll be late, besides eveyone else is already at school there just wainting on us"

"Alright I'm coming" The excited blond dashed from out of the living room from where his wonderful aunt Lady Saiyiki was cuddling him and nearly killing him in her D bosom. He quickly went upstairs and made a right turn into his Uncle Shiymarus study. The man looked just like his son (are in ohter terms his son looked just like him) Sesshomaru. He had the same color eyes and the same pure white hair. Only his hair was much much longr than Sesshomarus. His hair was held in a semi-high ponytail in which the hair then only came a few inches above his knees, he stood perfectly at 6'4 (Sesshomaru is 5'8). He was standing in front of his huge book case in which held over millions of fine literature and history books of all sorts and natue.

"oji-san" the blond asked as he walked up and stood right next to his uncle. Deep ocean blue eyes looking up at him waiting to meet that mesmerizing deep gold. Shiymaru titled his glasses back up unto his nose and looked down at his blond nephew. He looked deeply into thosse blue eyes. After what seemed like forever the man gave a swift sigh and closed the book that he currently had his nose dug into. He gently placed the book back on the shelf then turned to face his awaiting nephew.

"Yes Naruto-kun, what can i do for you" The blond simply gave his all to famous smile and grinned widely at his oji-san.

"Oh nothing oji-san I just wanted to let you know that i'm going to miss you once i'm gone away for the school year is all" he said while still holding up his grin. Even though deep inside he was really going to miss spending time with his oji-san and oba-chan. The where the only family he had left since his parents had died. Anyway he really had to get going before his aniki (not really his brother but you know his parents...death...yeah) got angry.

He quickly hugged his oji-san before running out the door . Shiymaru watched the blonds retreating back as he ran out the room and down the hall _'that boy reminds me so much of his father...Minato...Kushina...if only you could see how well your son has grown'._ He thought quietly to hisself before picking up the book he was once reading and countinuing his work.

Sesshomaru stood in the kitchen waiting for Naruto to hurry down the stairs so they could be on their way. While waiting he took a glance over in his mother direction. He saw the sorrow on her face even as she was clearly trinig to hide it. '_She still hasn't recovered from her sisters death...'_ he placed the remains of the apple he had finishing eating in the trash before walking over to his mother and taking a seat.

"_you know...you where never really good at hiding your emotions mother"_ he stated as he wrapped a promising arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on to his shoulder and let out a very content sigh.

"_I'm just worried for Naruto is all. You know it's been 5 years since his parents died, and he skipped freshmen year altogether, so you know I'm just curious to know how he's going to act around people since its been a whole year since he last socialized with anyone besides you and your friends." _Sesshomaru thought closely about his mother words before he removed his arm and got up. With a sigh he turned and looked at his mother.

"_you know what mama-chan...you worry a little to much"_ and with that he exited the house. Sayiki stared after her son, then soon smiled _'what a sweet boy'_ she thought before getting up and starting breakfast for her and her husband.

A few seconds later Naruto came running down the stairs and ino the kitchen. He quickly made his way over to Sayiki before giving her a kiss on the cheek snagging an apple and running out ther front door while screaming over his shoulder _"Later oba-chan see you when we get home"_ she smiled to herself before countinuing with her cocking.

* * *

Itachi had just finish eating the breakfast his mother had prepared and was now standing by the front door waiting on his ototo.

"_Sasuke please hurry up, we have 3o minutes left for school starts and i have no intentions on being late."_ With that being said Itachi opened the door to his 2010 Lincoln Charger and got in. A minute later Sasuke climbed into the passenger side.

"_Happy now aniki?" _There was obvious sarcasm behind Sasukes words, but this time Itachi decided to play along just because he knew it would piss the younger sibling off.

"_Very" _Itachi gave a short smirk once he saw his brothers pissed expression. With that Itachi pulled out of there driveway and down the road.

* * *

Naruto was nervous yet of course he wouldn't admit that out load but the boy was scared out of his mind. He had skipped his freshmen year of highschool, and now he knew nobody. This was all going to be so new to him. What if the people didn't like him? what if he was an outcast? would they hate him? tease him? '_DAMN I really need to get a hold of myself before I go completely insane' _Naruto said to hisself while resisting the urge to pull his own hair out. Sesshomaru saw that the boy was having a war with hisself and decided to take heed in the matter.

"_Naruto calm down...I'll tell you like I told mother your both worry to much not settle down...where here." _Naruto looked out the window and up at the school sigh '_Konoha High School'_ "Shit" was the only thing Naruto could say.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke had made it to school just two minutes before the bell rang. Sasuke leiserly found his way to class and took a seat next to Neji. The Hyuuga looked up and greeted the boy. "_so Sasuke how haveyou been doing...during the summer anyway?" _he asked this without looking in the other boys direction. "Hn" was his only reply. He was going to ask again when two loud shrieks of "_SASUKE-KUN" _came hurling their way. Sasuke didn't dare look up, reason being he didn't want to, infact he would have preffered to be anywhere...but where he was right now.

"_So sasuke-kun how was your summer thought about me?"_ A girl with pink bubblegum hair asked. Sakura Haruno. God how he hated her and lets not forget her sidekick Ino Yamanaka, who just happened to be standing right beside her.

"_OH please like anyone would miss that bigass forehead of yours" _Ino growled "_It's obvious that Sasuke-kun missed me the fact that you would even think that he even give a second thought about you is hilariously funny"_ Ino countinued as she took her seat on the right side of Sasuke boxing him in between her and Neji.

"_what the fuck did you say you stupid pie faced PIG!" _Sakura screamed. Her hands where now clenched into fist. She looked as if she was about ready to hit Ino right in her big fat mouth that is untill the teacher stopped her. "_Alright now sakura settle down you and Ino both can handle that after class, for now i have a new student to Introduce" _Sakura turned around and sat in her seat "_Yes Genma-sensei" _She gave one glance over her shoulder towards Ino who was now had her arms wrapped around Sasuke. Ino poked out her tounge at her. Sakura snarled but decided that after class would be the best time to get that Ino pig.

"_Alright everyone we have a new student here with us today his name is Uzumaki Naruto, so I would like for you all to give him a big warm welcome" _After he was done announcing his news he called for the teen to come in while placing the senbon that he had earlier back in his mouth. The door to the classroom slid open and into it walked...'_Him'. _The most beautifulest boy Sasuke are anyone else in the classroom had ever seen. His hair was sun kissed gold, his eyes were as blue as the ocean sea itself. On each cheek the boy displayed three even like whisker marks that just added to his beauty. He was lean, if you weren't careful you could mistake him for a woman. The school uniform also did wonders for the boys frame. Gently showing off each curve and angled muscle. He stood at about 5'7 nice for a boy his size. Behind him Sasuke heard a few gasp and also a few whispers about the boy and his beauty. The boy turned his attention to the whole class before breaking out into one of the brightest smile Sasuke himself had ever seen.

"_Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet all of you" _The boy never lost his smile.

Sasuke stared down at the boy who seemed as if the whole world was just kind and peaceful. A thin dark eyebro raised slightly. '_Just who was this boy'_ that was the uchihas last thought before he locked eyes with the golden haired beauty.

"_For a minute there...I thought I died" -Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So what do you think huh? did you like it? I hope you did since I worked really hard on this. If you have any question or are lost about something don't hesitate to ask or tell me. :P

Itachi: when will I meet Sesshomaru, I'm getting very Impatient

xXSayaXx: Oh be quiet that's in the next chapter.

Itachi: "..."

xXSayaXx: you'll live

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and that i didnt' confuse you all to much with my constent switching back in forth. Oh and excuse the errors I really wanted to get this story up and running.

Well anywhoo I hope you liked the First chapter. The second one will be up in a couple of days so untill then stay tuned and R&R Thankx! :)

xXSayaXx.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE I'm back yet again. WOW I didn't think that i would be able to update so fast. This is really new to me, and I'm so HAPPY because I recived really nice reviews. (that's many why the second chapter is up so fast). Your words engoraged me so I told myself that I couldn't keep the fans waiting.

**A/N:** Okay so i've been doing a lot of thinking lately on how and where i want this story to go. I so far have to ideas on where this will lead. On which one i've chossen to do...I don't know yet, but don't worry it wont screw up anything. The couples and people that I was going to origanally put in the story will still be in here, so thats a good thing.

**Pairing: **Eventually some SasuNaru, ItaSess, KisaVictorica, SasoDei, IzyRin, IchiSaya (not me), KiraRyuhou, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Dude if I really owned Naruto do you think i'd be up here writing this FanFic, come on now.

**Summary: **In this chapter Itachi finally meets Sesshomaru, and lets just say these two have a LOT in common. Also Kisame gets to meet a strang girl named Victorica who he's pretty sure has a thing for him, not that he minds are anything its just that no girl has ever taken intreset in him so he's getting a little nervous around this blood red headed girl. Sasuke gets a little jealous when eveyone starts paying attention to _his _blond. Sakura and Ino have a talk in the halllway, and Neji offers Naruto a view of the campus.

**Warning: **I forgot to let my Beta look over this :9, so grammer, mispelling may be takeing place in this chapter soory, but please enjoy.

**Itachi:** well it's about damn time I get to see my little uke.

**Sesshomaru: **excuse me, what did you just say?

**Itachi: **I have no idea what your talking about

**Sesshomaru: **that's what I thought.

**xXSayaXx: **aww you two are so CUTE!

**Itachi: **~grins from ear to ear~

**Sesshomaru: **"..."

**xXSayaXx: **Anywhoo on with the SHOW!

* * *

Itachi was walking down the hallway slowly making his way to class. Not like he wanted to go but hey life can be a bitch sometimes even to a famous Uchiha. He was about four classrooms away from his homeroom when he heard his name. "YO Itachi-dude see you've finally made it to school ne?" Itachi turned around to glare at his blued skinned friend. Really what was up with Kisame that he had to go and get some type of skin thing done to him to make him blue like a shark. Oh but he didn't stop there he also had his teeth sharpened and tattooed gills on his cheeks. When Itachi first saw him he thought that he should label Kisame as...well...weird, but then decided that he'd just calssify him as different, yep diferent...very...very...different.

"and I see your skipping class...as well to be expected" Itachi stated as he turned around and countinued on to his destination. Kisame followed close behind. "ahhh I swear Itachi you really need to get that stick up out ya ass, besides I know you don't want to be a prick for the rest of your life...I mean besides how do you expect to get a girlfriend or dare I say it boyfriend if you always have that stick logded up yo... What ever Kisame was about to say was soon cut off for Itachi had turned around and punched the man right in the gut causing him to double over. Kisame quickly regrouped hisself and glared coldly up at Itcahi. "What the FUCK was that for?" Kisame asked while still trying to recover from the powerful blow. Itachi gave a bothered sigh. "You know you should really learn how to keep your mouth closed..espcially when it has nothing to do with you" Itachi mocked as he countinued walking.

"Damn why are you always so god damn serious...Jeez i swear I can't wait for the day that someone comes along and breaks through that barrier. Little did Kisame know someone indeed was about to break that tough Uchiha shell. Itachi snorted before stating a _'that will never happen', _. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the classroom Itachi walked in and went to sit in his usual place along side Kanon and Yahiko. When he sat down Kanon threw a smile his way, but before she could even think to ask him how he was doing the teacher walked in. "Alright class we have two new students with us today so I'd all of you which means you to _Kisame,_ he looked ovr at the boy before countinuing his speech, to give them a nice welcome. Normally Itachi wouldn't think twice about a new student or a new anything for that matter, but his curiosity was getting th best of him so he kept his eyes on the door. "alright you two you can come in now" Shami-sensi (I totally just made that up as I was going) said, and with that the doors open.

The first one to walk in was a girl. She had long blood red hair that reached down to her knees. She stood at maybe 5'4 or 5'6. Her eyes where deep gold. Her skin was pale. All in all the girl was very pretty without even a second thought he knew the girl would be a handful. There was just something about her that gave off an energetic vibe, but being the person that he hisself Itachi Uchiha was he just couldn't bring hisself to look more into it. She looked at every single person in the class before stating who she was.

"Hello everyone my name is Victorica Yumi, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" the girl stated as a sweet and inoccent smile graced her face. The girl then looked over to the door and frown, before walking out while mumbling what sounded like _'stubborn boy making me do all this work' _before Itachi could label that as...strange the girl came back in seemingly dragging somebody else with her and that's when Itachis world came crashing down on hm.

"really sessy-kins (kins has no real meaning so don't worry about it, it's just a cute nickname that victorica thought of for Sesshomaru) trying to pass out on the first day of school just isn't right" The boy who she was talking to seemed to be really annoyed and as if he didn't want to be there. The whole classroom grew silent then. Itachi was vagly aware of the gasps and oh my gods coming from around him. Kanon was blushing fiercly, Yahiko surprisingly enough was blushing also which was a little strange in itself since he was straight and with Kanon for that matter. Itachi would have anilyzed this a little further if it wasn't for the girl '_Victorica'_ if he was right started talking. "Everyone this is my cousin Sesshomaru Yumi now don't mind him he's just anti-social" she cheerfully stated while latching on to her cousins arm lovingly. Said boy didn't seem to be paying any attention untill it happened.

Itachi was simply absorbing the situation in front of him when the boy locked eyes with him. Now being the person that he was Itachi just simply glared back while connecting both of his hands in front of him and resting his chin unto them. During their little glaring match that everyone in the classroom was watching Itachi took the time to observe the boy. He had long white hair that fell a few inches below his butt. His eyes were a very deep gold, like treasure almost. His face was graceful, he had the cutest nose '_WHOA where did **THAT** come from'_ his jaw was nice and slender. A jaw that Itachi didn't mind placing sweet kisses on '_the fuck there it goes again'_ He also had nice ampel lips that Itachi was just _DIEING_ to kiss '_okay I really need to stop thinking now'_. The boy had a femine detail about him. Itachi took into note that the boy obviously favored more of his mother than his father even though his masculine features where obviously present the feminin side of him stood out the most. The boys body was perfect as well. His fine muscles were almost to much for the shirt to contain, Itachi could only imagine what it would feel like to have that body quirvering under him. His arms placed above his head, deep golden eyes staring back at him begging for mercy, wonderful legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and driving him deeper inside of what he could only dream to be a tight embrace. His body frame shaking helplessly beneath him as he pounded the poor boy into oblivion. Itachi had a million more of these thoughts going through his head but soon stopped thinking them once he felt the tightness in his pants grow just a little bit to far uncomfortable. The golden boy countiued there glare until he just decided to turn away.

Everyone seemed to let go of the breaths that they where holding in. Even Kisame, Kanon, and Yahiko had been holding their breaths. Which Itachi found to be very weird considering the fact that it wasn't like he was just going to get up from the table and pounce the boy, not like it hadn't crossed his mind to do so, to just take the poor boy while he laid on his back in shock. A body that would soon be in pleasure once Itachi got rid of all those damn clothes. _'Damn I really need something to distract me'_ Itachi thought to hisself as he shifted in his seat and placed his chin in h palm of his left hand so he could get more comfortable. "Well now that you two have introduce yourselves I goes I can tell you where you'll seats will be. Victorica you will seat next to...Kisame. Kisame wanted to get up and sing Thank the Gods but thought better of it. Victorica looked up to where the man was pointing and smiled sweetly. "okay, it's all fine by me" The girl said as she started to walk up the stairs to her seat. "and Sesshomaru you will seat...next to Itachi. With those words said the classrom got quiet again, well everyone except Victorica who for some reason couldn't surpass a sniker. Sesshomaru who had obvioulsy heard her pulled a pencile out of his pockett and with what seemed like ninja skills threw it at the back of her head with perfect aim. Victorica who must have sensed it (how nobody know...but me f course :P) turned around and caught the pencil right inbetween her fingers. She held the pencil up then growled low at her cousin.

"Sessy-kins throwing things at people aren't nice, it's just rude" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru mearly replied with a "Hmph" before sitting down next to Itachi. He gave a quick glance in the boys direction before reverting his eyes. Itachi took a look up at the clock and mentally cursed to hisself. _'Damn a whole hour left...FUCK!' _Today was NOT going to be an easy day for a certain older Uchiha.

* * *

Genma looked down at the little golden haired boy as he started giving him the information that he would need. All the while he couldn't help but hive a small smirk at a certain Uchiha who seemed to be staring the younger boy down, as if he was a piece of meat. Actually thinking about that made him think of Raidou and how he had looked at him last night with those same eyes, with that thought Genma had to do everything in his power to stop the blush that was slowly but surely creeping on to his face. Deciding to just get on with todays lession he grabbed the young boys attention.

_"alright Naruto you'll be sitting next to Neji, Neji please raise your hand" _Neji raised his hand so the blond could see who he was and who'd he be sitting by for the rest of the year. Naruto looked at said by and nodded graciously. "_alright Naruto you can go and sitdown now" _Naruto gave a simply _"Hai" _before going to sit next to Neji. He sat down next to said boy and gave him a bright smile before turning his attention on Genma-sama. Neji gave a small smile in return then turned his head to hide the blush that was threathning to claim his face.

* * *

'_what the fuck! No seriously WHAT THE FUCK Neji, Hyuuga Neji BLUSHING'_ Sasuke was practically turning flips in his head. He couldn't believe it, the blond kid smiled and all of a sudden Neji just..._bluhes. _NeJi never blushes ever. Sasuke was at a lost for words he couldn't understand why all of a sudden everyone was so...so...giddy. All because of this new student.

* * *

Sakura looked down at the boy who was two rows down from her she sat three seats to the left of him so she had a perfect view. There was no dout about it the boy was amazing. Nice frame, Golden hair, big beautiful azure eyes, the prettiest blue she had ever seen. She couldn't bring herself to stop staring at him. Hell she didn't stare that much at Sasuke and _she _loved him , it was so _weird_ for some reason she felt torn between wanting Sasuke her '_true love' _as she likes to call it, and between this new boy..._Naruto. _She looked behind her at Ino. Ino was staring at Naruto with hearts floating all around his head. She snapped her fingers in front of her friend/rivals face. Ino came out of her trance and looked at Sakura while growling a very displeased "_What_" in the pink haired girls direction. How dare this cow interupt her from flauning all over her new boyfriend Oh she could see it now her and Naruto out an about in the town. Gowing shoping to the movies. Ha that sounded so sweet. She was even thinking of some other things (if you know what I mean but quickly dismissed such perverted thoughts from her mind.

Sakura sighed calmly using all the strength inside her not to jump across the table and pound the living day lights out of her friend. "I need to talk to you after class" she stated seriously. Ino caught this "why?" she asked now curious to know what it was that Sakura wanted. "_I want to talk to you abut Naruto" _Ino quickly frowned if this bitch even thinks he'll let her get a head start on her _BLOND_ then she was badly mistaken. "_NO WAY HE'S MINE" _Ino growled. Sakura was really about to go over the edge she didn't want the kid (or did she)...at least not yet anyway (HA LIAR!). Hell she only wanted to go over some things with her damn Ino was being bitchy was her period on or something. Sakura took a deep breath then looked up at her friend with a serious expression on her face "look you know I like sasuke" Ino scoffed sakura of course ignored this...for nw anyway. "besides I have no intentions on taking your precious blond away I just simpl want to discuss some things over with you okay, so just meet me in the hall by my locker after class." And with that she turned around and started copy the notes that Genma-sensei had the board.

Ino thought this overfor a second. She still didn't trust that bitch (if you notice Sakura and Ino aren't really close in this story, you'll find out later in the story for the reaon of this), but she supposed that it wouldn't be so bad to just hear the girl out. So she gave one more glance over to the hard working blond and with dreamy sigh, she started working on her own work.

* * *

Kisame looked over at over at the red headed girl. She was very pretty _fuck_ she was extremelly pretty. He didn't realise that he was staring until the girl turned and looked at him, before leaning in and giving him a small peck on the cheek. Now if that didn't start an uproaw in the class then I don't know what did. Kisame instantly turned the color ofa bright red tomato, Victorica simply smiled, everyone eles just simply gaped at them. The new girl just kissed kisame like what the hell, talk about random. Itachi to had saw this and was a little taken back. Who was this girl. Victorica noticed all these stares and decided to take action in the process of the matter.

"_What never seen a girl kiss a guy before hmmm" _no one said anything just kept looking, this in which did not make Victorica very happy so she took a different aproach. "_ either you all turn around and mind your owndman buisness are I'll be force to get up from here and rip all your spines out from your mouth"_ that got everyones attention and they all quickly turned back around everyone mining there own buisness not daring to turn backaround and look at the threathning girl. "_that's what I thought" _Victorica stated as she turned her attention back to Kisame. So Same-kins? Kisame was taken a back by the new nick name but dared not tell the girl other wise instead he simply turned his attention back to her. "_yes Victorica" _She smiled at him for being able to remember her name plus say it the correct way. "_ I was wondering...do you wanna be my boyfriend" _Now that really threw Kisame off, no one had ever asked him to be there boyfriend. This was all new to him. So he did the only thing that could come to mind...he said yes. Victorica who was obviously pleased with this took Kisames hand in hers and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder giving him yet another kiss on the cheek. Whcih of course made Kisame's face light up again.

Itachi who had been sitting quietly had saw everything. '_well this is new'_ and with that he turned his attentio back to the white haired male beside him, who seemed to not even be paying attention to anything around him. Itachi would have to get to know him later for he was busy with somehting else on his mind, but he would defaniltly return to his thats white _his_ Koneko (kitten).

* * *

The bell had just rang sounding to state that homeroom/1st period was over. Naruto started to gather his bag when a blond girl walked up to him. "_HELLO there Naruto-kun"_ the voicewas cheery and full of eagerness. That was one thing that he had been waitning _and _dreading on all day, his very first FanGirl. He looked up from what he was doing and locked eyes wiht the girl. She had faded blond hair and faded lue eyes. Being the gentlemen that he was he smiled happliy up at her. "_Hi...and you are?"_ he asked sweetly innocnece rolling off of him as pure as the night sky. Ino did all in her power to keep herself up right instead of fainting and probably scring the boy for life, since he was sure he has had to deal with girls falling all over him before. "_I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino at your service"_ she stated calmly fighting with herself on the insdie to stay in control.

"_well nice to meet you Ino" _Naruto replied while continuing to put his stuff away in his bag. Ino walked in front of him and was about to say something when she was rudely interuptted by a hand squeezing her arm, a little to tight for her comfort.

"_Ino I know you really want to get to know him and all but I **really** need to talk to you **now!**_**" **Ino shrugged the hand off of her arm and gave a stern look at Sakura. Her eyes where throwing daggers at the girl for trying to pull her away from her Naruto-kun, but she guessed it would have to wait _after_ their little talk. So she grabbed her bag and follow Sakura out into the hallway.

Neji waited for the girls to be out og sight before approaching his target. The boy had just got up and was going over his scheldule. Neji took this as the perfect opprotunity to steal the boy awsy before anyone else tried to includind a certain _uchiha_.

"_Um Naruto would you like me to give you a tour of the scholl grounds?"_ He asked his voice a little softer than normal but his stoicness still on the fronts. Naruto looked up at the boy and gave him a smile. "_of course Neji-kun I would really appreciate that" _Neji most likely would have blushed if it wasn't for the reutation that he still needed to up hold. The nickname was cute, but only his _blond_ would ever be aloud to call him that in public, and with that he guided the boy out of the classroom.

Lttle did they know a very _pissed_ raven was wathcing everything movement that a certain _Hyuuga_ made, and least just say hedidn't like where the bys mind setwas going. '_Damn it Neji if ou think your going to steal my blond away from me the your wrong...DEAD...WRONG_' the raven thought before grabbing his bag and exiting the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: **well what do you think did you like it? I thought I'd add some drama to this chapter to give you all a feel of whats to come later on in the future. So I hoped you liked it and feel free to ask me quesitons are voice your concern, I'm open to your words.

**P.S:** Your reviews were really nice so I just had to get this chapter up for all of you. :)

**xXSayaXx**: well that went well

**Itachi**: "..."

**xXSayaXx**: what?

**Itachi**: "how come Kisame gets a kiss from Victorica and I have to wait for some stupid unknown buisness?"

**xXSayaXx**: because I wanted her to kiss him an I want you to work for Sesshomaru's ass alright now stop pouting and get over it.

**Itachi**: "..."

**xXSayaXx**: you disgust me...be a Man goddamn it.

Anywhoo please Review thankx. 3

xXSayaXx.


End file.
